yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Meta
An anti-meta deck is any deck that is built to counteract the most popular decks being played. There are many different Anti-Meta decks, such as "Little City", "Gadget Oppression", and "Stun (Anti-Meta)". The usual theme of Anti-Meta decks is to prevent the opponent's Special Summon, as many current decks in the meta focus on Special Summon. Some Anti-meta focuses on removing from play your opponent's monster since most meta decks require the graveyard to work or can't function while Removed from play. This changes occasionally every banlist and usually isn't the same every banlist. The Current Meta appears to be Gadgets (namely the Machina and Doomcaliber variants), X-Sabers, Frognarchs, Frog Burn FTK, and Infernity variants. Other notable decks are Monarchs, Synchro Cat, Blackwings, Quickdraw Dandywarrior, Gladiator Beasts and Lightsworns. Recommended Cards Negating Effects * Thunder King Rai-Oh is arguably one of the best anti-meta monsters, with 1900 ATK, it can also jam Reinforcement of the Army, Sangan, Charge of the Light Brigade, Gladiator Proving Ground, E - Emergency Call, Black Whirlwind and other cards that add cards from your deck to your hand other than drawing. It can also be sent to the graveyard to negate a Special Summon which can usually be game ending. * Doomcaliber Knight is a great beatstick with 1900 ATK and a solid 1800 DEF, and tributes itself to negate a monster's effect. This can be really annoying for your opponent to work around; if they drop a big monster like Dark Armed Dragon or Judgment Dragon, they'll have to use up extra cards to destroy it or your back row before they can use their effects. This card can also negate monster effects that activate from the hand like Honest, Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow, and Gorz the Emissary of Darkness. Just make sure not to use your own monster effects when this card is on the field. * Prime Material Dragon's first effect is good if your opponent uses a card that inflicts burn damage, but the main reason it's here is because it can negate your monsters from being destroyed by a card effect by simply discarding a card. * Giant Trunade can return all spells and traps on the field so you are clear for attacking for one turn (excluding Honest). * Cold Wave can stop spells and traps for one turn allowing you to make a easy attack and to prevent your opponent from winning easily. * Book of Moon flips a monster into face-down which has many useful purposes such as negating attacks, stopping effects, and your opponent from synchro summoning by flipping the tuner face-down. * Necrovalley can negate Dark Armed Dragon's effect and other monsters that rely on the graveyard. Other Gravekeeper monsters are also handy: ** Gravekeeper's Commandant is mainly here to search out Necrovalley. ** Gravekeeper's Guard is here because it can return a monster to your opponent's hand when flipped which can be harmful if you select cards like a Synchro. ** Gravekeeper's Spy has a solid 2000 DEF and a flip effect that allows you to search another Spy or a Descendant as defence and for tribute. ** Gravekeeper's Watcher is here because it can negate the effects of monsters in the hand likeBlackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow, Honest, and D.D. Crow. * Royal Decree is a good anti-meta card mainly because most decks use traps and negating them can damage the deck a lot and your opponent will usually be defenseless. * Divine Wrath can negate a monster effect with a cost of just discarding one card which can save you from losing. * Skill Drain is a great Anti-Meta card. It takes away all of the power from the decks out there today. If they bring out weak monsters such as Murmillo and you use skill drain you now have a free attack target. * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian was used in many rock STUN builds because its effect is similar to Doomcaliber Knight except you can choose when to use it. * Protector of the Sanctuary can stop Solar Recharge, Destiny Draw, Pot of Avarice, Gladiator Beast's Respite, Gladiator's Return, and Trade In. * Wattgiraffe can also be considered anti-meta because of the ability to give a direct attack of 1200 and afterwards, negating effects of all cards your opponent controls. Which gives you chances to destroy certain cards without being interrupted like Stardust Dragon * Corridor of Agony is excellent against gladiator beasts because it prevents them from returning to the deck and from attacking altogether. Preventing Special Summons * Thunder King Rai-Oh again for his repeated success against the Metagame * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo and Jowgen the Spiritualist both can prevent Special Summoning. They both can destroy Special Summoned monsters already on the field when flipped or discarding a card. * Royal Oppression can negate Special Summons which can usually win the game and almost all meta decks special summon often. * Djinn Releaser of Rituals and Djinn Cursenchanter of Rituals can prevent special summoning and negate Synchro Monsters effects (respectively) when removed from play from the Graveyard for a Ritual Summon via their effects. * Testudo Erat Numen holds back any powerful monsters that can be special summoned, including most Synchro Monsters, Gorz, DAD, JD and most other key finishers in meta decks, similar to Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo. The advantage of this card is its high defense which would mean your opponent has to use up a destruction effect or normal summon a high attack monster to kill it. Removing from play Almost all Meta decks use the graveyard, so removing cards from play can be the ultimate negation. Cards like Banisher of the Radiance also prevent the activation of cards that send a card to the graveyard as a Cost, such as Honest. Also, cards like Dimensional Prison are handy because they cannot be negated by Stardust Dragon or My Body as a Shield. * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer can remove from play 2 Lightsworn monsters, 2 DARK monsters, and maybe even up to 2 Gladiator Beasts from your opponent's graveyard just by inflicting damage which can cause a lot of damage to your opponent if used at the right time. This card can also null Dark Armed Dragon's effect and other monsters that focus on removing from play. * D.D. Crow can be chained to things like a Gladiator Beast Darius, Judgment Dragon, Dark Armed Dragon, and Call of the Haunted and disrupt their plays. * D.D. Warrior Lady can be used to remove monsters like Stardust Dragon to make the duel easier for you. * Macro Cosmos removes from play every card that goes to the graveyard, most of the meta deck these days send a lot of cards to the graveyard or can get harmed when cards are removed from play. * Banisher of the Radiance is like a Macro Cosmos except it is a monster, this card can be quite annoying if you can keep it long enough for your opponent to remove vital cards from their deck by milling or destroying a gladiator beast they can't get back. * Dimensional Fissure will remove from play all Lightsworns your opponent mills if activated early and will remove Gladiator Beasts so your opponent cannot get them back, but can sometimes be useful in a Gladiator Beasts deck since Gladiator Beasts go back to the deck while Spell and traps like War Chariot can be recycled with Equeste * Bottomless Trap Hole can be used in response to a special summon and remove it from play instead of normally sending it to the graveyard. * Dimensional Prison can save your monster and remove from play your opponent's monster at the same time. * Crevice Into the Different Dimension as of March 2010 this card is great against a ton of decks. * Useful targets for the above cards include: ** Gladiator Beasts(Darius targeting Bestiari) ** X-Sabers (Gottoms' Emergency Call, Faultroll, Ragigura) ** Infernities (Launcher & Mirage) ** Machina (Fortress) ** Monarch (Treeborn) ** Frogs (Removing their key monsters) ** Quickdraw Dandywarrior (Pot of Avarice, Drill Warrior, Dandylion) ** Zombie (Mezuki, Zombie Master, Doomkaiser Dragon (although this can hurt yourself), Plaguespreader) ** Lightsworn (Lumina, Reincarnation, JD, Beckoning Light) ** Hopeless Dragon (REDMD) *** You can chain D.D. Crow or Crevice Into the Different Dimension against any of the afore mentioned cards when the opponent tries to use them. Others * King Tiger Wanghu can destroy weak monsters before your opponent even gets to used them, common ones include Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner, most Tuners, and Test Tiger.You can also combine it with Burden of the Mighty to increase the targets for this card. * The Transmigration Prophecy is similar to D.D. Crow, above, but can also counter other anti-meta cards, e.g. by returning a Judgment Dragon back to the deck if it is targeted by Crevice. * Cyber Valley can be annoying at certain times, you can negate an attack and draw a card and ending the battle phase, or you can remove it and another monster you control or took with Brain Control or Enemy Controller and draw 2 cards, or your can remove it from play and 1 card from your hand to add a card that can be vital from your graveyard to your deck. * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole can be a very annoying card since you can return your opponent's monsters easily like Stardust Dragon or Goyo Guardian. * Raiza the Storm Monarch can spin one card with just one tribute, select a monster that can't be summoned the same turn they draw it and they have lost a draw for a turn. * Caius the Shadow Monarch can remove from play a monster like a Gladiator Beast, Lightsworn, or a DARK monster and inflict damage at the same time. * Shrink is a good anti-meta card because it can be used to destroy monsters with high ATK and are out of your monster's reach like Goyo Guardian. * Burden of the Mighty can be used to slightly weaken your opponent's monster and can be combined with King Tiger Wanghu for a wider range. * Lightning Vortex can be used to clear your opponent's field of monsters when they swarm (e.g. Blackwings) * Nobleman of Crossout can take out any cards that the opponent sets, such as Ryko, Mega Hamster or Sangan. * Nobleman of Extermination removes a face-down spell/trap which acts like a Mystical Space Typhoon, if it was a important trap card you chose then you won't have to deal with it for the rest of the duel. * Trap Dustshoot can turn a opening hand with a good monster into bad ones by simply activating this card, you also get to see what cards your opponent might set. * Torrential Tribute can ruin your opponent's swarming just by chaining this card to a summon. * Threatening Roar and Waboku are chainable traps that can make you survive the battle for 1 extra turn. * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast can spin a card to the top of your opponent's deck so they can't draw a new card for the next turn. * Compulsory Evacuation Device can do almost the same thing except it goes to the hand which is good for getting rid of Stardust Dragon. * Enemy Controller can switch the position of a monster when about to attack or your can tribute a monster and take control of a monster for the turn. * Breaker the Magical Warrior makes a 1900 beatstick while it has a Spell Counter which can also be removed to destroy a Spell or Trap Card. Monsters * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Jowgen the Spiritualist * King Tiger Wanghu * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Crow * D.D. Warrior Lady * Prime Material Dragon * Cyber Valley * Banisher of the Radiance * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Guard * Gravekeeper's Spy * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Koa'ki Meiru * Elemental Hero Neos Alius (For Little City) * Elemental Hero Wildheart (For Little City) * Elemental Hero Captain Gold (For Little City) * Honest (For Little City) * Exiled Force (For Little City) * Red Gadget (For Gadget Oppression) * Green Gadget (For Gadget Oppression) * Yellow Gadget (For Gadget Oppression) * Beast King Barbaros (For Skill Drain) * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast (For Skill Drain) * Testudo Erat Numen * Wattgiraffe Spells * Shrink * Burden of the Mighty * Giant Trunade * Cold Wave * Book of Moon * Enemy Controller * Dimensional Fissure * Lightning Vortex * Necrovalley * Limiter Removal (For Gadget Oppression) * Skyscraper (For Little City) * E - Emergency Call (For Little City) * R - Righteous Justice (For Little City) * Reinforcement of the Army (For Little City) * Smashing Ground * Fissure * Soul Taker * Hammer Shot Traps * Royal Decree * Royal Oppression * Bottomless Trap Hole * Trap Dustshoot * Macro Cosmos * Gozen Match * Divine Wrath * Torrential Tribute * Dimensional Prison * Threatening Roar * Waboku * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Skill Drain (Recommended for Little City) * Mirror Wall * Mirror Force * Solemn Judgment * Dark Bribe * Mind Crush =Side Deck= The side deck of an anti-meta deck is important since one deck can't counter every deck in the meta. Using the side deck lets you add cards that don't work as well in general but are powerful against a certain threat. These cards usually counter something better than the above cards since they shut down a certain part of your opponent's strategy rather than stopping powerful cards in general. For example, Legendary Jujitsu Master is not as powerful against most decks in general but, against Gladiator Beasts it stops them from using their effects. With 1800 DEF Gladiator beasts will have a harder time destroying it since they don't have any monsters with more than 1800 ATK (except Laquari with it's effect). This shuts down a main part of the gladiator beast player's strategy which is switching out to activate the effects. Monsters * Blackwing - Sirocco of Dawn (Against Blackwings) * Consecrated Light (Against Darks) * Legendary Jujitsu Master (Against Gladiator Beasts) * G.B. Hunter (Against Gladiator Beasts) * Wattfox (Against Gladiator Beasts) * Corridor of Agony (Against Gladiator Beasts) * Dimension Fortress Weapon (against Lightsworns) * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Scary Moth (Against Blackwings) Magics *System Down (Against Machines) *Prohibition( Make sure you know your opponent's deck first) *Stumbling (Good against beatdown and weak def monsters. note- combo with monsters uneffected my spell cards) *Canyon( Rock Stun) *Level Limit Area B(Good against almost all monsters, works well with total defense shogun and/or Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster) Traps * Imperial Iron Wall (against Macro) * Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror (Be careful not to use these in large quantities if you have DARK monsters in your deck) * Light-Imprisoning Mirror (Be careful not to use these in large quantities if you have LIGHT monsters in your deck) * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism * Crevice Into the Different Dimension Category:Deck Type